


T is for… Torao is Mine

by AnimeAngel2692



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2017 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, Day 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAngel2692/pseuds/AnimeAngel2692
Summary: Luffy didn’t like anyone messing with his Crew, his hat or his Torao.Or: Luffy learns what jealousy feels like.





	T is for… Torao is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here’s day 2, finally. This on kinda go away from me…. Still I hope you like it

There weren’t many things that made Monkey D. Luffy so mad that he wanted to beat a person bloody. In fact he could count just enough on one hand: anyone hurting his friends, something happening to his hat, Akainu and other people who wanted to become Pirate King. But just recently there was a new addition to the list, someone flirting with _his_ Torao.

The feeling struck him like a blow to the gut and coiled around his chest, tightening every second. Then he saw that man leaning closer to Law, saw those fingers trailing down his arm and he just lost it. Without thinking, his fist shot across the room and slammed into the man’s stupid face.

The man crashed into the wall and landed in a motionless heap on the floor, his jaw at an odd angle. Even though it was clear he wasn’t getting up, Luffy still wanted to continue his assault. The feeling in his chest hadn’t gone away yet, he had to beat the man to get rid of it.

In Luffy’s tunnel vision, he was oblivious to the silence of the room. Everyone was staring at him in shock and horror. Law was one of them, he was still standing where he had been when Luffy punched the man.

He was surprised at the sudden unprovoked anger Luffy showed, he didn’t understand what happened. But he knew they were in trouble and they had to get out of there. Sure enough, no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, chaos erupted, people were pointing and shouting at Luffy.

‘His arm stretched! It’s Straw Hat!’

‘He’s got a 500 million bounty!’

‘Someone get the Marines!’

A tattooed hand gripped Luffy’s, snapping him out of his rage. ‘ _Room_.’ Law casted and a blue hemisphere engulfed the bar, moving through its walls. Law twisted his free hand upwards. ‘ _Shambles_.’ Suddenly they were out in the street and there were loud curses from inside the building.

Stilling holding Luffy’s hand, Law took off down the street before anyone came out to confront them. Thankfully no one was outside but to be safe, Law pulled them both in a secluded alley.

Luffy had yet to say anything the whole time, he only frowned at the ground. Law was still confused as to why the teen acted so oddly. Normally he’d brush it off as one of Luffy’s random whims but looking at him now, Law wasn’t so sure. ‘Are you going to tell me what happened back there?’ He asked.

Luffy scowled down at the ground, he still looked frustrated, like he was trying to understand his own actions. ‘He was touching you.’ He muttered quietly.

Law raised an eyebrow. ‘Yeah, so?’ Sure the guy had been a little handsy but it was nothing Law couldn’t deal with. ‘He wasn’t going to hurt me and I would have stopped him.’

Luffy still didn’t look at him. ‘He shouldn’t have touched you like that. Only I can!’ He shouted, face red.

With his sudden outburst realisation dawned on Law. Trying not to smile, Law pulled the teen closer and kissed him. It was brief and when he pulled back, Luffy was wide eyed and gasping.

The cold feeling in Luffy’s chest melted as his face turned red, Law did smile then. ‘You don’t have to be _jealous_ , Luffy-ya.’ The Heart Captain teased.

Luffy pouted. ‘Torao’s mine. Only mine.’ He said with conviction, giving no room for argument.

Law smiled. ‘I’m yours.’ He agreed and leaned down, capturing Luffy’s lips with his once again.

‘There they are!’ A voice shouted.

Luffy and Law pulled apart to face the crowed now gathered at the mouth of the ally. There were several Marines with weapons charging at them. Law pulled Luffy back just as a sword cut through the air where he stood.

‘No one’s allowed to touch you either.’ He said, unsheathing his own sword. The two Captains faced off against the coming onslaught.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry if it seems to have cut short. I just couldn’t think of a way to end (battle scenes aren’t my best) But hey, Day 2 it here! 3 is done and 4 will be out soon.


End file.
